


A Hero doesn't alway face a supervillain

by SammyBoi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: When Adrien finds out Nathaniels having trouble with his home life and things go to far he realizes Chat Noir isn't just a supervillain fighter, her can also save from the lesser evils





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on here!  
> Its nearing midnight but I had to do this

It was quiet in the Paris streets. Ladybug and chat noir had just finished up their nightly patrol and were looking to head home. Chat decided he wanted to take a detour and visit his favorite artist.( even if he wouldn't recognize him)

As Adrien, he had walked Nathaniel home a few times, but never gone inside. Nathaniel always said "Nono it's a mess" or "it's just not a good day I'm gonna be really busy" so Adrien never pushed.

As Chat Noir he had swung by the house a few times, but never had the gull to step foot near. Today he did.  
The warm air blew around his black leather suit as he swung his way over. The house was small, cute and quaint. There was an itty bitty window to a bedroom up a ways. Chat carefully climbed up, tapping on the glass. 

He could see his cherry headed prince startled from his doodling as he looked over. Nathaniels eyes widened as he clumsily pushed the sketch book off his lap and scrambled to the window, prying it open. 

He stared wide eyed, never had he seen either of the cities heros so close, and now one hung from his window sill?

"Hey, meows it going?" Chat said casually pulling himself into the room. Nathaniel took a double take and slowly stammered back.

"Uh, good?" He uncomfortably ran a slim hand through his blushed hair, dirtying it with the graphite stains of his pencil. 

Chat frowned a moment before chuckling. " I forgot, you won't recognize me with the mask on" he smiled wide as Nath's eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to meet Super me now" Adrien stuck a gloved hand out. He was saddened Nathaniel wouldn't know him, but glad he could alreast see him.

Nath slowly nodded and delicately shook Chats hand.  
" I- I'm flattered you've decided to visit me-" he said flustered and in hushed tone.

"A pawsitivly breathtaking experience, almost like cats gotcha tongue" Chat finger gunned. Nath shrunk a bit into himself as he continued.

"You should probably go," he whispered only so Adrien could hear.

Adriens smile dropped, "I just got here though?" 

Nath rubbed his arm anxiously, "Well, maybe another time then-"

"Nathaniel! Who are you talking too?! I didn't allow you to invite anyone over!-" a shrill woman's voice pierced through what Chat now noticed was a doorless gateway leading to a hall and stairs.

Nathaniel whipped to face it and composed himself quickly yelling back, " N-nobody!"

"I don't beleive that for a second, do I need to come up there young man?!"

"No Theresa! It's fine!"

Chat was thoroughly confused but saw a face full of panick in Nath as heavy footsteps stomped up the stairs. A dark silhouette visible on the wall. Nath quickly turned with wide glassy eyes to Chat.

"Go, now please!"

Adrien, seeing the woman closing in turned and dove under a low to the ground bed, rickety and clearly broken underneath. Both boys held their breath as the woman entered and Nathaniel scrambled to retrieve his sketchbook, pretending to draw again.

"Nathaniel-"

"Yes Theresa?" Nath asked without looking up, he had sat on the bed to draw less suspicion by avoiding it. 

"Who were you talking too?"

Nathaniel went quiet, Theresa crossed her arms.  
" out with IT, I don't have all night."

"Myself, " chat quirks an eyebrow, as did Theresa. Nathaniel quickly continued to cover. " for characters! I was, uh, plotting out character conversations for my comic-"

Theresa groaned and shook her head.

"You always up in the clouds boy, give me that book of yours and get to sleep."

Naths HANDS clenched White around his sketchbook. "But-"

"No buts young man, book now! If your lucky I won't burn it like the other two. Just comply"

Chat had to catch himself from gasping,is that why Nathaniel never finished the picture he was drawing for an art project once?

Nathaniel persisted, " I just don't see why it's necessary. You already have full access to my room with the sort removed and you know my password for my phone! Can I have one thing to myself?"

 

Nathaniel spoke calmly as he could, Chat could tell his voice wavered though. He could feel the vibrations of Naths jittery foot on the creaky floorboards.

Theresa looked furious, she turned and quickly snatched a book off a desk nearby.

"You had this diary to yourself and I couldn't even trust you with that!" She yelled, Nathaniel voice was caught a moment before he spoke.

"IT wasn't just mine if you read it!" He said, raising his voice a bit. Theresa angrily flipped open the diary and shoved it towards Nath.  
" so your into a dude now? You couldn't tell me something like this? There's no reason to keep secrets from me Nath!" 

Nath turned crimson with rage and embarrassment, knowing Chats presence. 

" the fact that you continue to disregard boundaries proves why I can't ever tell you these things!" He finally yelled, he stepped towards her. Enraged.

And in a moments notice, and a fit of fury, Nathaniel was on the floor. Theresa had had enough, she lashed out, smacking Nath, her SON, with the hardcover diary she held. She held no remorse as she swiftly swiped the sketch book from from Where Nathaniel surly dropped it.

"You can buy a new one when you make up for what's happened tonight, go to bed."

She turned and exited. Nathaniel watched her leave, holding back the tears he new were coming. Some had already fallen, painting his face with water. He remembered chat was under the bed that he sat beside and tried harder to hide his tears out of embarrassment.

Chat slowly slid out from under the bed, he felt wrong having watched that. Sure, he had arguments with his dad a lot, but they never hit!

Chat, Adrien, knelt beside Nath, carefully wrapping an arm around him. Nathaniel wanted to protest but only ended up sobbing harder, he muffled himself in Chats shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry-" Nath repeated, Chat pushed Nath away a moment to see his face. Nathaniels hair was drawn out into his eyes as he attempted to hide himself away, his lips quivered and his whole fram shook, wracked with shock and embarrassment.

"You don't need to apologize, I don't even know WHY your apologizing kitten?" Chat purred, trying to comfort Nathaniel. Nath looked down, hands clenching his jeans tight, he hadn't change sour of his school clothes yet.

"You didn't... need to see that," Nathaniels sucked in his breath, trying to steady himself. His eyes were red and puffy as Chat stood the both on their feet.  
" stay here a moment," Chat whispered before swinging into the hallway, Naths eyes widened in fear but within seconds Chat was back holding a elegant but worn black sketchbook. He handed it to Nath.

" just as a thought? She left it unattended in her room, she went back downstairs!"  
Chat was cheerful though Bathaniel was wide eyed. Chat smiled warmly, putting an arm around Nathaniels waist and pulling him close as he neared the window.

" what are you doing?!" Nath whisper shouted. 

" getting you some fresh air and some company, it's only 6! That woman has her time mixed up!" He laughed, Nath clamped his eyes shut as the two scaled the building. He looked at Nath happily once in ground.

"Now, who would you want to see most right now? I'm sure I can work my charm and get them here for a bit!"

"I mean," Nath blushed. " Adrien is a good friend of mine I think. But he's probably busy,-"

Chat stopped him "say no more, he'll be here in a flash"

And he was, and they healed, and they helped.


	2. A Healing Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and nathaniel spend a night in paris healing and explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, someone commented on my drabble/oneshot and requested a few more chapters.  
> So, welcome to chapter two i guess!

It was a cool night. Nathaniel stood, chilled in his T-shirt and jeans. Chat Noir had left him by the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie bakery, only aa block away from his own home. He didn't dare move, Chat had run off with the promise to retrieve his friend, Adrian Agreste. Nathaniel shook his head, what was he thinking? Adriens probably busy, why would he-  
Nathaniel drained of colour, would Chat tell Adrien about what had happened at home? He shuddered at the thought, of course it could also be the chill. 

"Hey, Nath!" Nathaniel whipped his head up to see Adrien standing in front of him, that was fast. Adrien had a designer jacket on, its pockets were big and the hood looked warm. Adrien smiled sadly and handed another jacket to Nathaniel, one previously hid under his arm. Nath suddenly went crimson and carefully took the jacket mumbling a small "Thank you,"

"Woah, did the cold finally catch up with you? You've gone bright red! Let's get you indoors somewhere-" Adrien rambled before grabbing his rose headed companion and dragging him into the bakery they stood before. They sat at a small two seat table by the window, one of two in the room. Adrien nodded to Marinettes father who greeted them from behind the counter. Nathaniel thought the situation a tad bit to intimate and sunk into the jacket Adrien gave him.

"So..." Nathaniel grasped for any form of conversation, failing. Luckily Adrien picked up on the tomato childs longing for talk.  
"Chat Noir told me you wanted to see me, he also briefed me on your situation-" Adrien said slowly and sympathetically. Nathaniel burned ever more crimson (If even possible) in embarrassment. "How much did he tell you?"

"..."

When Nath was met with silence he assumed the worst and sighed, putting his forehead on the table with the hood up, his arms held one another as he attempted to stop himself from reliving his thoughts. Adrian's eyes widened and arms quickly shot out to bring Nath up to eye level with him, from here he could tell see dried tears on the boys face, although he already knew they were there. Adrien sighed, not wanting to lie about his knowledge of the situation.

"Chat, told me what he witnessed. Nothing more," Nathaniel promptly slammed his head back down earning a glance from Tom who stood behind the counter still, restocking the display. Adrien brushed off the fatherly glance and tried again do something for his friend. "Want to talk about it?"

He thought he'd done something wrong for a moment, Nathaniel said nothing, but the cherry headed boy eventually sat up enough so only Adrien could see him inside the hood. His eyes watered again and Adrien quickly brushed them away for him. Nathaniel bit his lip in worry, but he spilled.  
"My mother's just really nosy. She likes to know what i'm doing... All the time," He mumbled. Adrian's hand, while wiping away stray tears, traced the left of his face. Nathaniel winced, recoiling into the jacket. Adriends eyes widened as he backed off a moment, before gently reaching out his hands to turn Nathaniel's face away from him. A wide bruise began to form around his left eye and cheek. It wasn't fully there, but it would be noticeable by morning.

"That's where she hit you-" "It's fine," Nathaniel snapped, pulling away. Adrien was miffed by this action.

"Clearly you're not 'fine', you're going to have a huge bruise! And you're in pain!" Adrien kept his voice quiet as he could, as did nathaniel, the two whisper yelling wasn't unnoticable though.

"I'll just skip school tomorrow or make up another excuse! You all didn't catch on the last time-" "Last time?!" Adrien nearly lost his composure. "You mean when you came to school with that bruise on your shoulders!-"

"I got too close, so she shoved me,"

"What about that bruise on your wrist that you claimed was from a bracelet that was too small-"

"She had to pry that sketch book from my hands, I was not gonna part easy. I remember Chloe made fun of me for supposedly wearing jewelry though."

"You sprained three of your fingers and had them in splints for a while-"

"Once again, I value my work. She tried to take my supplies and crushed by fingers doing so,"

"But-" "C'mon out with it, I know you're thinking it." Nathaniel shuddered, slouching and covering his hands with his face as he breathed. Adrien looked hurt, mentally. How dare someone harm Nathaniel, but then again. Nath kept all this from everyone...

"Was she how you broke your arm over summer break? You didn't fall down the stairs-"

"Actually," Nathaniel laughed meekly. "I did fall down the steps that time, she gave me the helping bump down though..."

Nathaniel weeped, water falling from his eyes. Though he made no sound as he did. Adrien slowly got up and moved around to Nath's side of the booth. He carefully grasped the sides of Nathaniel's hood, pulling him ever closer. He gently kisses nathaniel on the bruising cheek, before clamping him into a hug. Nathaniel flinched at the kiss, though soon registered it once held in Adrien's arms. He didn't dare push away, instead hiding himself in Adrien's arms, blushing profusely. 

"C'mon, let's get you some ice,"

The two asked for if the bakery owner had an ice pack, he nodded and gave it to them, insisting they just keep it. Nathaniel held it to his face and the duo left the building, Nath flushed against Adrien's side. Adrien held Nathaniel around the waist. Neither protested but neither discussed what had happened. Merely accepting it. Nathaniel still held the hood over his head, so no one could see his face.

That didn't stop the camera's from snapping though.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Time fellas, guess who's worried about Nath and guess who's a bitch about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly lost this chapter after accidentally shutting down thebrowser haha fuck

The following day came quick, and news spread fast. Before either Nathaniel or Adrien could get into class they had heard about Adrien's 'mystery lover' as the internet dubs it. 'Famous boy model, Adrien Agreste, caught kissing someone in the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie bakery late last afternoon. The identity of this lover has not been revealed and since their hood is covering all features it's up to speculation,"

Needless to say both boys are anxious hell. Adrien has been pestered all morning by everyone he comes across, and Nathaniel's inner turmoil about the situation is stacked atop the excuse he's made up for the injury of the week.

"I tripped up the stairs last night going to my room," He says as calmly as he could muster. Adrien, though the crowd of curious and hurt admirers looked at Nathaniel with sorrow. Nathaniel can only think, 'he knows'.

"How much clumsier can you get Nate-" "It's Nathaniel, " Nath corrects Chloe softly, he doesn't really care.

"Whatever," and neither does she. "What kind of idiot trips up the stairs?!" She laughed, chorused by a few around her. Nathaniel just breaths a sigh of relief seeing as they bought the lie.

Meanwhile, Adrien was being drowned in people, mostly girls. The press had been forced to stay outside of the school.  
"Who was it?!" "Do we know her?" "What if it's a boy!" "Why does she get all the attention!" "Why won't she come forward-"

"Quiet everyone! seat yourselves!" The teacher came in, smacking a hand on her desk. Everyone seated themselves as regularly, Adrien and Nathaniel stole glances at one another the whole time. Both could see many girls looking sadder than usual, after class Adrien was once again bombarded with questions. Even Nino was being a bother. Nathaniel and Adrien caught each other's gaze from across the lunchroom. Nathaniel swallowed nervously, clutching his school bag. The second he had gotten home his mother stole away the sketchbook again, there was no use, it would burn like the rest.

Nathaniel swatted away the butterflies in his stomach and walked over to the crowd, he quietly called out; "Adrien, do you think you could help me with my math?"

In a flash Adrien pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Nathaniel's hand, rushing to the library with a quick, "Of course, gotta go!" to the crowd. Once inside the library the duo found a table and sat, heaving from the run.

"Thanks for the save," Adrien said, knowing full well Nathaniel needed no help with his homework and was just helping him out. Nathaniel nodded, letting go of Adrian's hand. He looked around before leaning in to whisper to Adrien, away from prying ears. 

"What are we going to do about this? If they find out it was me you-" Nathaniel blinked and gulped as his face flushed and he stuttered, "K- kissed, we'll both be in even worse hell,"

Before Adrien had the chance to speak, although he tried, a girl dressed in white and gold with designer sunglasses and her styled up slammed a hand onto the table, startling both boys. Nathaniel nearly launched himself from the seat he sat upon, but settled for merely tipping it far enough to fall. Adrien attempted to help Nath up but the girl ,easily Chloe, grabbed his wrist before he could. She got within a distance to his face where he could feel her breath on his nose, he recoiled. 

"Who, was, it," She demanded, furious. Adrien blinked before sighing and repeating himself for the millionth time that day. "It's none of anyone's business,"

"It's my business when my boyfriend is smooching other girls!" She hissed.

"Boyfriend!?" Both Nathaniel and Adrien shouted, earning a warning from the librarian. Adrien was angry now.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Chloe!"

Chloe blinked, letting go of Adrian's arms. He stumbled back a moment before turning to help nathaniel stand, he had been too stunned to do so before. 

"B-but, Adrikens?!" She said sadly. Nathaniel and Adrien were confused. Adrien shook his head, "I don't know why you ever thought that Chloe but, you're just wrong," Chloe angrily shoved Nathaniel down again out of spite before stomping away. Adrian quickly caught him luckily. A crowd of kids could be seen peeking around the bookshelves now, Nathaniel could feel the eyes on him and his blonde friend. Adrian stared right back, tiredly. 

"Shoo, it's none of your business!" He said angrily to the hidden students. They scattered like mice, and so the artist and the model sat in silence, unsure of what to do next.


	4. Found and Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriens bored, Nathaniel doesn't want to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hate to self promote [who am i kidding, i have no shame] but i recently published a new work. It's an original story following a magic User who represents his kingdom in a time of need. It sounds like fantasy politics but is actually about the alliance of two nations, people becoming less prejudice and teaching each other of their cultures. Additionally, it's gotta love story between the main character and a human he meets in the tavern he's staying at, and about identity and self worth. I'm very happy with how it's coming along and it would mean the world if you checked it out, there's only a single chapter out now so it's not a long read!
> 
> Its called: The Ambassadors  
> for anyone interested  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12732960/chapters/29034846

By schools end, Nathaniel and Adrien were both stressed and annoyed. Adrien, having had enough pestering, decided he needed some kind of solace.

"Hey Nath," 

"What?" Nathaniel hissed as he exited the classroom for the day, ready to head home, theoretically.

"Want to stay over at my place tonight?" Adrien asked excitedly. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like the perfect way for us to get found out. Also, is that even allowed at your house?"

"I mean-" Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Probably not, but I'm sure I can get around it. You can at least come over for a few hours, we'll just tell Natalie we're studying!"

Nathaniel pondered a moment before sighing. "I didn't want to go home anyways, sure."

"Great!" Adrien pulled nathaniel along, earning a few stares from bystanders. Nath quickly looked down but followed Adrien's footsteps. They landed outside a limo parked out front the school, Nathaniel had always seen it but never thought he'd enter. Adrien threw open the door and practically dragged nathaniel in before getting stern look from a woman already seated within, Natalie.

"Adrien, who is this boy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Adrien  chuckled nervously as he seated himself, Nathaniel stood half in- half out of the vehicle unsure of who would win the oncoming argument.

"Well, this is Nathaniel! I told him we could study together for a quiz coming up!" 

Natalie was stern but eventually just sighed and beckoned Nathaniel inside. He carefully shut the door behind him and awkwardly buckled in. Adrien actually talked a lot to nathaniel on the car ride to his house. Nath, out of awkwardness, simply nodded along giving curt answers. natalie honestly scared  him a bit. But, she seemed surprised by how lively Adrien was. When they pulled up to the mansion they all exited and made their way inside. Once there Adrian's father came down simply to greet his son, and surprise guest.

"Adrien," he monotoned. "Who is this,"

"Adrien thought he could study for a quiz with his friend Nathaniel here," Natalie answered for him. Mr Agreste simply nodded with glaring eyes before leaving.

Adrien knew not to say a word when his father was this lenient, so he simply grabbed nathaniel's arm and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside Adrien carefully closed the door with a quick check around.

"Wow, your house is really big!" Nathaniel tried for conversation. "I would have gotten lost if you didn't guide me."

The duo chuckle lightly, both oppressed by the day's matters.

"I'm glad you came, I don't know what i would have done if you couldn't," Adrien said, collapsing on his bed. Nathaniel took in the view of the large windows and the many books lining the walls. Even the floorboards and the scattered games caught his eyes. there was so much stuff. he eventually got to where Adrien lay, forgetting where he was going, and tripped into the bed. Both boys flushed red, Nathaniel leaned away a moment, letting his bag drip from his shoulders to the floor, before moving to lay on the bed with Adrien. They lay in silence a second, just breathing in one another's presence, before Adrien flipped  over so he hover above Nathaniel. He gently leaned down, brushing their lips. 

"Is this okay?" He asked, not wanting to make Nath uncomfortable. But both boys have been deprived of love and touch for a long time. Nathaniel nodded, biting his lip a moment before allowing Adrien to slowly press his lips to his. It was sweet and pure. Nothing greedy or lustful, just true longing for  companionship and romance. There was no tongue, just lips, soft and pink. Adrien pulled away before going in for another, and others. They lay like that a few minutes, before nathaniel started giggling, he sat upright as Adrien continued to mercilessly pamper him with quick kisses.

"Adrien, will your friend be staying-" A quick knock and creaking of the door before Natalie stood in full view of the boys. The duo flushed, seemingly stealing from Natalie who had paled immensely. Nathaniel quickly scampered away from under Adrian's arms where he was once lovingly embraced. His face had turned redder than his hair, his body shaking a bit from panic. Adrien was shocked, unmoving a moment. However when Natalie took a step away from the room, leaving the door open, he ran quick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I blathered at the beginning, if you didn't read it please do.  
> -  
> I NEEDED SOME FLUFF THE BOYS HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH  
> then i ruined it again  
> BUT IT'LL GET BETTER I HAVE STUFF PLANNED


	5. The Truth Spilled Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien bargains to protect his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hate to self promote [who am i kidding, i have no shame] but i recently published a new work. It's an original story following a magic User who represents his kingdom in a time of need. It sounds like fantasy politics but is actually about the alliance of two nations, people becoming less prejudice and teaching each other of their cultures. Additionally, it's gotta love story between the main character and a human he meets in the tavern he's staying at, and about identity and self worth. I'm very happy with how it's coming along and it would mean the world if you checked it out, there's only a single chapter out now so it's not a long read!
> 
> Its called: The Ambassadors  
> for anyone interested  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12732960/chapters/29034846

The panic Adrien and Nathaniel felt was incredibly weighted. Adrien was the first to run after natalie. He raced out of the room leaving poor Nathaniel In shock. 

 

“Natalie wait! I can explain!” He cried out, uncaring of who might hear in that moment. She turned brisk on her heels staring down at him with wide eyes.

 

“You said you two would study,” She muttered through clenched jaw.

 

“I-I know, I lied-” Adrien breathed heavily. At that moment Nathaniel raced after the two already down the hall. He came to a stop and took a second to breath before looking up at natalie fearfully.

 

“Miss, I’m sorry!-” He started, before Adrien cut him off. “It was my idea,”

Natalie was shocked, she spoke lowly. “You’ve never acted like this before,” She breathed through her teeth. “Has the news about your-” her eyes widened looking at Nathaniel. “Was it you in the bakery?” She seemed angry, Nathaniel flushed, cowering and stepping away slightly.

 

“I- yes… I didn't mean to start drama! Adrien started it! Well-It’s a complicated story-” Natalie’s eyes flickered between the stammering strawberry and the blonde.

 

“Mr Agreste would probably want you away from his son,” She said directed at Nathaniel. He Looked at the floor in a depressed understanding, biting his quivering lip and shutting up. Adrien stepped forward, enraged.

 

“Now wait a minute!-” “If Nathaniel simply goes home today, perhaps  I can persuade your father so let you see him again in time.” She states before turning and walking towards Gabriel's office. Adrien followed her pleading and bargaining, Nathaniel followed solemnly.

 

Once Natalie made sure she was allowed to enter, she walked in. Adrien stopped outside the door, unwilling to go in. He grabbed Nathaniel before he could enter either. Nath didn't look up. Natalie pulls up two chairs, becoming the boys inside. They follow hesitantly. After seating they all look up to Gabriel except for Nathaniel who seems suddenly interested in his shabby shoes. Gabriel looked stern and disappointed, honestly nothing new. But also angry. 

 

“Do you two know how many phone calls I’ve had within the last day wanting to interview Adrien about his ‘secret lover’ ?” Gabriel sneers, disgusted. Adrien is tense, holding back from lashing out, Nathaniel stays put. Gabriel breaths a moment before looking over to Nathaniel.

 

“I think you should go home, Natalie call his guardian to pick him up-” “NO”

Believably, everyone is started by Nathaniel’s outburst. He stands, throwing back his chair and looking wide eyed at Mr Agreste. All eyes on him, he’s fearful. He breaths a moment, realising what he’s done before continuing. “Please don’t call my mother, i can walk.”

 

Adrien’s stood up now, looking at Nath with hurt in his emerald eyes. “Nath, you're not walking home, you live too far way!” 

 

“I think Mr Agreste would prefer if you just went home with your mother. Besides, that way I can brief her on the situation-” Natalie argues before Adrien has an outburst.

 

“No! Nathaniel can’t go home!” He says quickly. The aforementioned looks at Adrien with pleading eyes. He goes to grab Adrien's arm, to make him calm down, but hesitates remembering that the two people doubting them the most are in the room. 

“Adrien, It’s fine, I’ll walk- “ He says in a low voice, afraid of the adults finding out. They both raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Adrien grabs his hand and looks him in the eyes, dull eyes. Tired and afraid. “No,” He turns to Gabriel, not letting go of Nath, “Father, I’m begging you. Nathaniel can’t go home-”

Gabriel glares, curious. “Why is that-”

 

“Adrien stop!” Everyone can see Nathaniel, hand gripping Adrien's designer shirt probably costing more than his life. Eyes like pools, barely overflowing as a few tears roll down his cheeks. His form trembles and he’s more embarrassed than ever with his face matching his hair.

“I can deal tonight, I’ll be fine-” His voice cracks as everything he tried to hold back builds up and he just starts sobbing. Adrien quickly turn to catch Nathaniel before he collapses, holding him close to him and letting him wet the expensive outfit Adrien wears. Nathaniel covers his face and  tries to apologize in between sobs but it's hard to have words. Gabriel is noticeably uncomfortable, no one's ever broke down sobbing like this when asked to leave. Natalie tries to get some information.

 

“Boys, why can’t Nathaniel go home? Why are you crying?” It’s an awkward talk but it had to be done. Nathaniel  shakes his head in Adrien's shoulder. Adrien looks between Natalie and his father, taking a deep breath. 

“Nathaniel’s mother hits him, and yells and threatens-MMM!” Nathaniel pushes away from Adrien with a raw tearstained face, throwing his hands over his boyfriend's mouth in a hurry. But a moment too late. Nath looks to survey the room, Natalie is shocked, and the internal panic as she looks to Gabriel is very real. Gabriel blinks, eyes widening and pupils dilating, slowly he stands up. The gaze he places upon the boys are pitying. Nathaniel is too busy staring back at Gabriel and Natalie to notice Adrian's hand snaking the side of his face, brushing away his bangs to reveal the large bruise, even worse today than before. Natalie gasps before she can stop herself and Mr Agreste stiffens. Nathaniel flushes in embarrassment, quickly brushing his hair back over his blemished features. He turns to leave, wishing nothing more than to be rid of the situation. A firm hand grabs his shoulder, he tenses and glances back. Its Natalie, she looks back at Gabriel, Nath following her gaze.

“Mr Kurtzberg, you may stay here as long as you like. We will notify the police of your mother-”

 

“I don’t want pity, a second ago you wanted nothing to do with me-” He pulled away politely. “And please don’t call the police. Theresa- my mother, she tries. She really does, but she goes about it a little differently than others.” Silence. “She’s all I have,”

 

Nathaniel rubs his arm, shuffling slightly. Adrien walks over and takes both Nathaniel's hands in his. “We, i’ll make sure no one calls the police. But,” he glances at his father and Natalie, both looking worried (or as worried as Gabriel can be at least.) “You can stay, please stay. I want to spend time with you, and I don’t want to see you hurt.” Nathaniel's thinks for a moment looking back up at Adrien then to Gabriel.

 

“Are you sure, Mr-” “Yes, Adrian and natalie can find you a place to sleep. However I expect you two to stay appropriate. Natalie will check up on you two regularly,”

The boys turn crimson quick, with a nod of agreement the duo walk back to Adrian's room. They sit on the bed in silence before Adrien leans into Nathaniel's shoulder. Nath looks over to his boyfriend, ending up smiling at the mere sight. Adrien wraps his arms around Nathaniel's waist, the two falling back on the bed.

 

“Did she hurt you last night?” Adrien mumbled, “After I left I mean.” Nathaniel didn't move for a moment causing Adrien to sit up worriedly. Nathaniel followed the movement before slowly nodding. He could see in Adrien's eyes he wanted to know, and Nathaniel had nothing left to lose so he shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the first note please do it's all the promo i got  
> -  
> THIS GOT REALLY ANGSTY NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA BE MOSTLY FLUFF HOPEFULLY  
> also yes that's a cliffhanger i didn't delete part of the chapter sorry gang


	6. A little down time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some much needed downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna die oml  
> sirius16 commented on chapter 5:  
> "What do you mean, they weren't studying, Natalie? The boys were clearly studying chemistry"  
> I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY KNOWING I FUCKING COULDN'T HOLD IT TOGETHER I WAS LAUGHING  
> IM DED  
> YOU'VE EARNED THE NEXT CHAPTER

“Oh my god Nath,” Adrien muttered  in disbelief.

 

“It’s not that bad, they used to do this to discipline students when she was young,” Nath tried to combat. They two lovebirds sat on Adrian's bed, the ladder sitting cross legged holding his own hand with white knuckles at he stared. Nathaniel had rolled up his pant legs, showing off the back of his calves which were lined with pink scares. 

 

“She hit you hard enough to mark!” Adrien said, a little louder. Nathaniel huffed, pulling his pant legs back down. He fell backwards, curling up and wanting to avoid this topic a little more. Adrien, sensing the mood, layed down beside Nath and wrapped his ams lovingly.  They lay in silence, enjoying the patient presence the other brings. After all the drama of the past day they deserve some peace and quiet. 

 

Adrien felt a slight twitch in Nathaniel's hand, he raised an eyebrow even though Nathaniel’s back was to him.

“You okay?” “Hmm?” Nathaniel hummed in confusion before sinking into the bed a bit further with a sigh. “Sorry, I haven't drawn since yesterday. I get a little twitchy,” he chuckles, clenching his hand closed to stop the shudders. “I could find you some paper if you want?” Adrien sits up slowly. But Nathaniel doesn't respond.

“Nath?”

Adrian takes a moment of internal panic before realising Nathaniel fell asleep. And he could see Nathaniel for what he was in the moment. A tired, wounded  _  child  _ who’s worked more than he should. They’re only 15, it’s a shame really that anyone at their age should deal such hardships, but such is life. Adrien takes a moment of staring at his beloved, brushing cherry hair from pale skin, and slips out of the covers to stand. It’s getting a little late, he should probably go atleast tell Ladybug he can’t patrol tonight. If something truly goes wrong tonight, like an akuma attack, then he can aid her in a moments time! But he doesn't want to leave Nathaniel if he doesn't have too.

 

Adrien walks over to his window, gazing out across Paris. “ Plagg,-”

 

“Oh are you two done?” Plagg flies out from one of the bookshelves, Adrien blinked in surprise. “How did you-?”

 

“I hid when Natalie came in the first time, I didn't really feel like dealing with you and your lovebug pissing off good ol dad,” 

 

Adriens burned, huffing and putting a hand to his face. “Plagg…” A small smirk appeared. “Claws out.”

Needless to say Adrien was very  pleased to see Plagg’s smug faces being pulled into his ring, he allowed a laugh to bubble from his lips at he transformed, feel the mask form over his face a ears  appear, ruffling his hair. The leather suit stuck tight to his body, although it wasn't uncomfortable as it looked.

 

Adrien, Chat, took a final glance back to his sleeping prince, praying he doesn't wake before Adrien's return. He slips out the window soundlessly, and leaps through the city, eyes flickering for the sight of a familiar spotted red heroine. He sees her standing on a layer of the Eiffel tower, seemingly glaring around before spotting him. The second he lands he gives her a smile, nothing more. 

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting!”

 

His crush for the red bugged hero had faded a while ago, he doesn't know the girl behind the mask and she’s clearly not interested in him. This happened months before him and nathaniel got together, however he still flirted with Ladybug on the regular. Just because, it's what he does! It lessened, but he at least greeted her as  _ m’lady .  _ Chat decided he couldn't do that knowing he was taken now.  Ladybug raised an eyebrow in the now.

 

“You skipped out on patrol last night, I searched all over and you were nowhere to be found!” Chat shuffled, nervously chuckling and scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Something came up-”

 

“You couldn’t even warn me?” She questioned. She wasn't all that angry, maybe a little, mostly confused, concerned even.

 

“Yeah-” Chat let his hand drop to his side. His cheshire grin softened to a smaller smile as a pink tint hit his cheeks. His eyes looked down, remembering his heart left at home. “I had to do some saving by myself.”

 

Ladybug’s eyes lit up as he says this, alarm. “Was there an akuma? How did i not know- you need me to deal with-” She stopped herself as she heard the cat laugh.

 

“Not anything like that, just a regular- non akumatized- villain. I had to do some work without my miraculous. We’re all safe for now so there's no need to worry.”

 

Ladybug looked at Chat skeptically but eventually decided that, he did it without Plagg, and there wasn't an akuma, it isn't her business. 

 

“Well, should we get to patrol then?” She asked with her arms crossed playfully. 

 

“Aaaaaa- Actually,” Chat chuckled uncomfortably. “This is gonna sound really uncool of me but,” his face flushes red. “Could I maybe skip out tonight too?” 

 

“Chat-”

 

“I know I know,” he shakes his hands  in a manner of ‘wait let me rephrase’. “It’s just, the predicament that went down yesterday really has us all shook and he’s staying over and I don’t want to leave him alone for long-”

 

“Woah, woah, slow down, kitty! Can you- explain what happened yesterday? It can be vague- it’ll just help contextual the now,” Ladybug pleads. Chat sighed.

 

“Fine fine, but- you can’t repeat it. It isn't really my story to tell and I don’t want it getting out-”

“Chat I understand, I won’t tell. Keep it vague,” 

Chat nods, breathing in. “Okay, so. Turns out my… friend... had some… troubles… at home so I got him outta there then spent the night helping him calm down. Right now he’s staying the night at my place to avoid the drama in his life and I don’t want him to think I abandoned him in my own home.” Chat gives an awkward jazz hands as a way of showing he’s done talking, and awaits an answer.

 

“Okay, but if trouble arises I need you here to help me-”

 

“Okay thanks LB you're the best!” She didn't have a moment to wait before the leatherbound boy leapt into the distance. She crossed her arms,a small smirk playing at her lips as she shakes her head.

“Silly kitty,”

\--

 

Adrien was back in the room and untransformed just in time for Nathaniel to finish napping.  He was about to crawl back into bed to keep cuddling as Nathaniel stirred.

 

“Adrien? Where are you going?” 

 

Adrien felt his heart beat louder as he sees his boyfriend awaken. His hair’s a mess and he rubs the sleep from his eyes, although he is still very tired. Adrien just smiles lovingly.

 

“I was going to find some paper for you to draw on, if you want that is-” Adrien lied, but it was for the greater good. Nath  sighed, smiling in turn. “That would be lovely, actually. You really don’t have too-”

 

“Well now I definitely have to,” Adrian sat right back up.”Be right back,”

 

The boys spent the night talking about school and work, Adrian retrieved some paper and Nathaniel poured his heart onto paper, smiling all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHANK YOU TOO EVERYONE THATS BEEN SUPPORTING THIS FIC! This was intended to be a one-shot THE NIGHT I found out about AdriNath.  
> I wish my writing was better, I can write better. My book The Ambassadors shows that. The quality is better, maybe because its original work. I don't know. I'm not very good at fanfiction, it degrades my ability to write I don't know why. But i do love it. This might not make much sense.  
> Anyways,  
> once again,  
> Thank you to everyone who continues to support this fic, and anyone who's taken the time to check out The Ambassadors! [New chapter coming out soon fro The Ambassadors ;) ]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor to Major Villainy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay but I Have 2 big art pieces I owe for a art trade and secret santa alongside an oc app fro a miraculous group on DA [Which if you like I would advise checking out because it's super fun! One sec I'll give the link:  
> https://miraculous-holders.deviantart.com/ 
> 
> I'm Scorching-Scotch on DA so i'd love some more interaction with my Miraculous kids in group! anyways onto the story-

The next day came sooner than either of the boys wished. They arose for school on the fine thursday morning. Adrian insisted Nathaniel borrow some clothes for school, but Nathaniel declines. He didn't want to arouse suspicion and chose to wear his clothes from the former day, although exiting the  limo with his boyfriend at school was incriminating enough. 

 

The day was going fairly well, the flock of girls and curious other students pestering Adrian had shrunk in size luckily, along with Chloe’s pestering (Although she settled to glare longingly at him throughout first period) Nathaniel got a phone call mid-second period, the ringing could be heard clearly throughout the room. The teacher turned to glare at him, students turning curiously. He shrank in his seat, hands twitching with out a sketchbook laying out before him.

 

“Mr Kurtzberg, would you mind?” 

 

Nathaniel flushed in embarrassment as he slowly reached for his phone. He already knew who it would be. He stared at the screen a moment, a void expression crossing his features. Adrian frowned deeply.

 

“Nathaniel! Do you need to step outside or should I confiscate your phone?”

 

Nathaniel stood up silently, phone in hand and with ridged steps  walked to the front of the classroom, handing his phone to the teacher. He’d much rather have it gone than answer.

Nathaniel was about to sit back down when he heard the ringing stop.

 

“You won’t even answer your mother? I gave you the option to step out for a moment. Let me talk to her-”  He whipped around to see the teacher, phone in hand, answer the call alongside hitting speakerphone.

 

“Nathaniel!” Theresa’s shrill voice echoed the room. Nathaniel took a shaky step away from his phone, eyes growing wide. A few snickers could be heard from the students behind him. Adrian stood frozen in his seat.

 

“Dude, Nathaniel’s bout to be hounded by his mom!”  Nino mumbles in Adrian's direction.

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Adrian whispers, so low not even Plagg( who's in his pocket) could hear.

 

“Nathaniel answer me! Do you have anything to say for yourself young man?! A word at all!?” Nathaniel silently stared at the phone, the teacher sighs.

 

“Ms Kurtzberg, it’s  Ms Mendeleiev. Nathaniel is currently in class and it would be appreciated if you didn’t call him as it distracts both him and the other students from learning-”

 

“To hell with the other kids, I couldn’t give less of a damn about those other brats!” the teacher and the students gasp, Nath clenches his hands sweatily at his sides. 

 

“Nathaniel you’re in a whole lot of trouble if you don’t tell me this instant where-”  In sudden fit of terror Nathaniel steps forward and swipes the phone out of Ms Mendeleyev's hand. “Goodbye Theresa-” Is the last words the angry woman hears before Nathaniel ends the call.

The room was still and silent, mulling over the words previously rung from Nathaniel's phone. Believably everyone jumped in their seats when the bell rang. The students shuffled out, awkwardly whisper to one another. Nathaniel could feel everyone avoiding him, he felt like he wanted to die. The teacher is about to say something to him before he turns, grabs his stuff and runs out. In the hallway he wends his way through the halls, before finding himself in the washroom, locking himself in a stall. He waits a moment, silence filling the air, before letting out a breath he didn't know he held. He tries desperately to stop himself as he feels his eyes about to burst. He clamps a hand over his mouth as sobs wrack his body, leaning back onto the door for support.

 

“Nath?” Nathaniel holds his lungs closed wiping his eyes.

 

“A-Adrian?” He whispers out. “Yeah, are you okay?”

 

Nathaniel is silent for a moment before he opens the stall door, keeping his eyes low to the floor. He feels Adrian's hand trace his cheek, Nath leans into it a second before letting himself fall into Adrian's chest, the tears once again flowing and Adrian wishes he could take all the paid from the strawberry headed boy in front of him. The last three days have been a storm of drama fro both of them.

 

“Adrian…” Nathaniel shudders, devoid of any more tears. His body convulses a few times, his face red and eyes puffy, but no more waterworks. “I just… I don’t know what to do- I hate bothering you, you’ve been caught in so much drama because of me and you don’t deserve it, I’m sorry.” 

 

Adrian sighs, brushing away some of Nathaniel's bangs gently and placing soft lips to the artists forehead.

 

“Can you look at me?”

 

Nathaniel complies to Adrians words, slowly removing his gaze from his shabby shoes to meet the models eyes. Adrian takes Nathaniel’s hands in his own, squeezing them reassuringly. 

 

“I-” Adrian's voice cracks. “ I care about you a lot. I have even before the bakery… You don’t deserve the life you’ve been given. You deserve happiness, you deserve love, you deserve the world because you would take care of it…” Nathaniel gets redder by the minutes, but Adrian's longing gaze refuses to let him look away.  “I love you, Nathaniel- and I’ll be here by your side as long as you want me to be”

 

“How touching,” the two boys snap apart looking around. A woman of fire vaguely resembling Theresa melts and clambers through a window beside one of the sinks. “But I’m afraid Nathaniel will be coming with me-”

 

“Run...RUN!” Adrian screams basically dragging Nathaniel by his wrist. Eventually Nathaniel registers and runs beside Adrian. They turn and get to the main lobby of the school where students mill about. Heads turn everywhere as they see Adrian yelling to evacuate, then seeing the flaming goliath of a woman turning the second floor to cinders as she follows. Teens stand up, scrambling about in a flurry to get away.

 

“Not so fast my boy!” Adrian turns, a pain filled screech clouding the air as he sees Nathaniel being dragged into the air by a scorching hand clasped to his ankle. His would have been stark white had the blood not been rushing to his head. The boy screamed and cried out, feeling the flesh of his leg burning at degrees no one should sit in. 

 

Adrians eyes like marbles as they stare in horror. He forgot he was in public as he rushed forwards.

 

**“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw! THAT WAS A DOOZY!  
> I hope this was enjoyable, the story's REALLY HEATING UP NOW!  
> okay puns aside I hope this was worth the wait, i explained earlier why it was delayed and the next chapter might be a bit of a wait as well.  
> In the meantime, i'm gonna advertise the DeviantArt ML group i'm in! the link is above. I have 4 oc's open fro interaction and everyone else would love to have new people!
> 
> Welp, bye friends! Tell me what you thought in the comments!


	8. Burns and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o shits going down, got a bit graphing but im proud of this one.  
> Sorry for the wait by the way midterms coming up and i lost motivation for a while tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait by the way midterms coming up and i lost motivation for a while tbh

It was a blur, gasps and screams filling the air as Chat leapt at Theresa’s molten form. He smacks his baton into the hand gripping at Nathaniel, whom of which seems to have fallen unconscious from the pain (And perhaps the shock of Adrians reveal) , to no avail. The baton sunk into the hand, hitting a form of solidity near the centre. Chat easily maneuvered it out as he hit the stair railing and caught himself from the jump.  Momentarily he fumbled with the weapon as it became extremely hot. His eyes whipped around, praying for Ladybug to appear, he can't do this alone. He spotted Alya, filming him from around a corner, and beside her, Marinette. Frozen, eyes wide. She whispers something to Alya, who doesn't seem to notice, before running away.

 

_ “Good” _ Chat thinks. _ “Keep yourself safe,” _

 

Chat’s attention returns to Theresa as her sunken black eyes glare at him. He looks over her, trying to find the akuma, but there's nothing but magma and fire, his internal panic chimes in as he looks more frantically, jumping at her again as he places his feet on her arm, flinching as he feels his feet sink a little, the burn unbearable, but his suit absorbing most the damage. He lodges his baton between Nathaniel and her hand, prying the two apart as the redhead slowly drips from the magma, falling to the ground. 

 

Chat attempts to leap away again, his prince falling dangerously. Chat screams, unable to reach him, and unable to remove his feet from the insane burning up his legs. He lets a sigh of relief to soon as he sees the familiar figure of Ladybug dash out to catch Nathaniel, turning only in time to see Theresa’s other hand fall over him, covering him whole.

\----

Ladybug quickly rushes to the small lingering crowd, shoving Nathanials Fragile form onto two able bodied students who agree to call an ambulance and rush him out. The pant leg of where his mother grabbed him absolutely tinged away, and most horrifyingly his foot and ankle. The skin has been warped and sunken, some parts completely burned away leaving a disgusting smell in the air. Not to mention the blood. A scream has her whip around, pigtails bouncing and eyes wide as she sees a gigantuan molten hand slam onto Chat, revealed to be Adrien Agreste. 

 

Ladybug still isn't sure how to feel about that. They act so differently, but all the signs add up. For someone so obsessed with Adrian shes appalled she didnt notice sooner. Ladybug rushes forward, throwing out her yoyo. She was right, the string won't burn. It wraps around Chats form and she is glad to feel he’s still conscious as she yanks him from the monsters hand. He lands beside her, stumbling and leaning on his hands and feet as he breathes heavily. When he stands up he seems frantic but generally inharmed.

 

“Is Nathaniel okay?!” He yells, looking around.

 

“What do you mean is he okay? Are YOU okay?! How are you not dead?!?!”

 

“The suits have some sort of protection thing, i could feel it but its didnt do anything physically I guess, now answer me please!” 

 

He sounds desperate and afraid, something Ladybug would never expect from her partner, but here it is.

 

“I got some student to call an ambulance he should be fine, do you know where the akuma is?” She asks.

 

“Not a clue, she looks all fire and lava to me,”

 

“Hmm, i didn't want to use this so soon but… **LUCKY CHARM!** ”

 

Chat watches as a lighter appears in Ladybug’s hand, she looks around hurriedly, eyes seeming to light up as she turns back to him. 

 

“Get the sprinklers to turn on! I got it from there as long as you keep her busy!” She says, tossing him said lighter before hurrying off to distract Theresa away from the other students. Chat wonders momentarily and wonders why the sprinklers have not turned on? She's heated not smoking, ah.

 

He hurries off looking for something he can burn. He stumbled into Ms Mendalieves classroom, eyes scanning around before landing on the textbook shelf.

“I mean… Ladybug’s fix everything spell will restore it later right?” Chat tries to reason with himself as he reaches out and grabs one hurrying back into the hall. He lights up the book holding it high as the smoke wafts overhead, Ladybug gives him a thumbs up from where she swings above the magma monster by her yoyo.

 

Theresa lets out an angry gargle of pain, her form seems to shrunk till she’s but a thin layer of magma covering an angry mother body. A cell phone can clearly be seen in one of ehr hands now as she fumbles to hold onto it, the magma likely held it for her. Ladybug lunged at her, snatching the phone (fumbling from the heat) and smashing it into the floors. The glittering akuma comes forth.

 

“ **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”**

 

The magma melts away, Theresa staggers as a wave of energy disperses, fixing all that was lost in the chaos. Her head whips up revealing poignant eyes, glaring around. Her hair straw like, graying as it falls over her shoulders. 

 

“Wheres… where am I? Where's my son- He didn't come home last night wheres my boy!”

“Don’t worry Miss Kurtzberg, Nathaniel is safe. He got hurt while you were akumatized and an ambulance was called. He’ll be okay soon though,” Ladybug helped her to stand. Chat stood firm, glaring with a dark expression. 

 

Theresa stood upright. “He’s at the hospital?! I… I need to see him!”

 

“I think the last person he’d want to see right now is you-” Chat snarls. Ladybug looks at him in surprise before ushering Theresa towards the door.

 

“What was that!?” Ladybug yells at Chat. Chat  only sneers in response looking away. The last few onlookers, including Alya, leave the building. 

 

“Chat! What the hell!? You not only revealed your identity to the world but you acted rashly, got people hurt in the process, then added  insult to injury by making Nathaniel’s mother feel bad for something she couldn't control!”

 

“I don’t think you understand  what's going on-” Chat tries to push back the smaller heroine but is immediately blocked by her angry gaze.

 

“I don’t understand? No, wait, I don’t! You’re acting like an asshole!  Where's the sweet Adrien Agreste I know from class?”

 

“Dead apparently, perhaps you never knew him! I'm not just a goof, i'm not just a poster boy, there are real problems in people lives not caused by akumas or magic- i'm not just Adrian and im not just Chat Noir! There are more villains in life who sit behind their own skin rather than a mask.  I acted brash, yes. Humans act brash in the heat of the moment. Nathaniel wasn't hurt because of me that demon woman was hunting him, and whether she was akumatized or not she’s going to harm him.”

 

Chat finally pushes past Ladybug who looks at him in a mix of shock, horror, and awe.

 

“A hero doesn't always face a supervillain,”


End file.
